El canto de la sirena
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Dante/Lyra. Traducción, lemon.


**El canto de la sirena**

Siempre se sintió atraída por el poder, desde niña inclusive: lo concebía como un fuerte llamado al que debía responder, a pesar de que no terminaba de comprender por qué.  
Pasó largo tiempo buscándolo en la Alquimia, pensando que había encontrado allí su esperada respuesta, más tarde, en sus ambiciones políticas, escalando puestos dentro del Estado. Al final, tampoco ahí estaba, pero era infinitamente más satisfactorio.

-Los platos, Lyra.-La voz de su Maestra en la cocina, lenta y calma , por encima de la porcelana.-Quita el polvo de los muebles, Lyra.-En la sala, durante el día. La seguía por todas partes, rodeándole como en un abrazo. No conocía el significado de la paz hasta que conoció a su Maestra, jamás pensó que fuese posible obtener felicidad sin dar algo a cambio. Un par de simples palabras y su mundo se volvía de lo más simple, una orden a obedecer, una frase a seguir. Su dirección lo era todo, iría por ella a cualquier parte mientras le guiara, tanto a la hora del té, como a altas horas de la noche. Y entonces, en el dormitorio, muy tarde, era cuando todas las paredes caían abajo…

-Lyra, quítate la ropa.

-Sí, señora.-Susurró con gratitud, buscando el broche en su espalda. Su maestra tomó asiento pacientemente, mientras que ella se libraba del vestido. Era como si estuviera presenciando un espectáculo. Sólo esperaba y miraba la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, convirtiéndose en un jadeo.

-Un hermoso cuerpo.-Dijo al fin, como aprobación.

-Gracias, señora.-Contestó, con rapidez, a falta de aliento.

-Puedes tomar asiento ahora.

-Se lo agradezco, señora.-Se dijo, deslizándose sobre una silla.

-Tócate.

Y obedeció , comenzó a hacerlo, puesto que así se lo habían ordenado. Era de lo más placentero darle a su Maestra la vista que deseaba para contemplar su tarea. Una mano sujetaba su pezón, puesto que así le gustaba a su Señora, en tanto colocaba la otra encima de sus muslos, gimiendo al masajearse. Supuso que su Maestra le acariciaría si se lo pedía de ese modo, enseñándole los labios abiertos, mientras que se adentraba sin decir una sola palabra a lo largo de la demostración.

-Más arriba.-Replicó su Maestra.-Todavía no.

Deslizó su obediente mano, ahuecada en forma de taza, hacia el interior de su sexo, arremetiendo sus dedos por encima del pelo púbico. La erección se contrastaba con el dolor de sus pezones endurecidos, haciéndole gemir.

-Más rápido.-Ordenó ahora su Ama, y ella incluso abrió más las piernas para darle una mejor vista. A medida que pasaban los segundos en movimiento, sus dedos se acoplaron y comenzaron a provocar temblores placenteros, directamente en sus rodillas.

-Ahí. Toca justo ahí.-Y lo hizo, sollozando quedamente, porque sus manos habían encontrado un punto lleno de electricidad. Sus pezones respondieron, doliéndole tanto que casi pudo jurar que sentía su propio pulso, a través de sus huellas digitales. Se mordió la lengua al mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez, pasando la línea de fuego, perversamente, por encima, atravesando su sexo, sobrepasando hacia el exterior desde aquella área trabajada.

-Duro.

Se sujetó los senos con fuerza, al punto de que su carne a punto si estuvo de separarse.

-Rápido.

Sus dedos se movieron desde abajo hacia arriba, nuevamente alzó sus rodillas, ya sin aliento, casi yéndose…

-Señora, por favor…  
-Alto.

Se soltó el sexo, como si sus manos ardieran, y observó a su Maestra, expectante. ¡Rezumaba, quería venirse! ¡Y cuánto! Una gruesa gota de humor se deslizó desde la zona en que sus piernas se juntaban. Se formó una mancha en la silla, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Necesitaba la aprobación de su Ama, por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sin la misma, nada de esto tenía significado alguno. De hecho: la habría decepcionado.

-Ven aquí, niña mía.-La llamó su ama.

-Si, señora.

-Sobre tus manos y rodillas.

-Como desee.

Se arrodilló ante ella, comenzando a sollozar, sintiendo que el dolor entre sus piernas comenzaba a intensificarse dos mil veces con ésta acción. Llegó hasta sus pies y colapsó como un cachorro, presionando su cabeza contra el suelo, obedientemente.

-He aquí una buena chica.-Dijo su Maestra, complacida.-Puedes besarme.

Se irguió de inmediato, sorprendida de su propia suerte, y recibiendo con alegría bien entendida aquel obsequio. Labios salados se presionaron contra los suyos, mordiéndola, en tanto que una caliente, penetrante lengua forzaba por entrar en su boca, degustando a su vez, la de ella. ¡Era una maravilla ser tan dominada! Se estremeció, influida por la sensación que doblaba su espina.

Y allí estaba , finalmente, una mano entre sus piernas, que a penas y pudo reconocer antes de cambiar su postura, relajarse e irse de lleno. ¡Su maestra le tocaba! Su maestra la tocaba. ¡Dios Santo! Sus piernas se deshacían , no podía respirar, el mundo por entero se le abría hacia la luz…

Se vino con dureza entre los dedos de su Maestra, pero quiso permanecer aún más, deslizarlos aún hacia su interior, montando aún a horcajadas, haciendo lo posible por no protestar cuando los sintió salir. La Maestra le observó fijamente siempre, en especial en el momento en el que Lyla se corrió hasta sus piernas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Puedes arrodillarte.

-Mil gracias, Señora.-Suspiró, y colapsó contra sus rodillas, satisfecha y aliviada.

-Buena chica.-Declaró Dante, acariciando con sus largas y finas manos, el cabello de su criada, oscuro y sedoso.

-Eso quiero ser.  
-Lo serás.

* * *

**Autor Original:**cryogenia

* * *


End file.
